


Extreme Boldness

by Octomoni



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomoni/pseuds/Octomoni
Summary: Bold move from Cola.





	Extreme Boldness

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: if you feel uncomfortable with these kind of tags, you do not have to read it. And if you do, you had been warned. Beside this took me like 4 days to do this and it feels weird. Therefore the story might be all over the place but still I hope you guys enjoy it.

Time! 

Hamburger landed on the ramp he had start. Turning toward the big scoreboard waiting for his total score. The four judges were submitting their scores and display it up on the scoreboard; 8! 10! 8! 6! Despite the average score, the crowd roared. Cheering Hamburger's name. The food soul flushed in embarrassment before getting down from the ramp. The food soul walked down the stairs still embarrassed from the audience before realizing Cola haven't show up yet. 

Before his run, Hamburger gave his friend Cola his belongings to hold and now he vanished. Immediately this worried Hamburger; Cola would never wonder off without telling. Especially being in the Blue Stone Town in Nervas. The food soul hoped no one put their hands on him or maybe went to the small concert going on. Who knows? The strength food soul checked by the entertainment area being his first guess. Though the band currently playing isn't Cola's taste, he wasn't there. Hamburger went by the food court and even the event's ice arena. But he wasn't there either. 

Hamburger starting to get worry, fearing someone might had hurt him. The last thing left for him was to scent him. The smell of a soda pop isn't as strong but he had to try. 

….

"Huh?" Hamburger questioned scenting something familiar. "Oh Duh! Cola was holding on my stuff!" 

Hamburger laughed to himself before heading toward Cola. Getting closer to his scent, Hamburger realized he was outside of the event towarding to town. The town was like a ghost town with most of the residents were at the event. Before getting more worry, he suddenly scented his belongings inside a barn near by. 

The strength food soul ran toward the barn, fearing for Cola's safety. Watching one too many horror movies, he feared that his friend was being tortured by a crazy farmer. Getting closer to the barn, Hamburger put his ear by the door hearing something.

"Oh fuck!" Hamburger said under his breath. "Cola is in pain!" 

Knowing what he should NOT do in horror movies, Hamburger quietly went around the barn looking for an opened window. Peeked inside, he heard nothing but moaning. This was getting serious and Hamburger hop inside the barn. Getting closer to the moaning, the strength food soul took a deep breath and hop over the hay stack and facing the "crazy farmer". 

"Hey…..!" Hamburger shouted before realizing what was going on.

Seeing Cola sweaty and face all red, holding the bottom of his black shirt with his teeth showing his chest and belly button before seeing his black skinny pants were completely off and his erected cock was out. His hand was on his cock while the other hand was holding Hamburger's yellow jacket, closer to his face.

Hamburger's face was turning red; like Cola's. Cola was embarrass being face to face to his bro while his cock was still twitching. 

"B…b…bro…" Cola said, scrambling. "I….i…i…" 

Cola tried to hide his cock with his shirt, avoiding eye contract. Hamburger looked away giving his bro some privacy, yet he was smiling. 

"Damn bro!" Hamburger chuckled. "Didn't thought you're into this kind of stuff. Wanking out in the open smelling my jacket." 

Cola didn't respond, Hamburger chuckled again. 

"I mean it nothing wrong with it…. We been in Blue Stone for the event the whole week and I…. Can't wait to have our body touching and making love and all that…"

Hamburger flushed, feeling the erection inside his pants. Cola blushed before uncovering his cock which was still erected. Giving his bro a warm smile staring at his bulge. 

"We can do it here.…" Cola said giving Hamburger a cute look. Hamburger blushed seeing his friend showing off his cock. The strength food soul chuckled before sitting by Cola giving him a sweet soft kiss. 

"So boldly today…I like that…."

The two kiss more intense with their tounges wrestling inside. They continue before Hamburger started jerking Cola's cock. The magic food soul rest his head on the haystack moaning in pleasure.

"….bro…." Cola moaned. Hamburger smiled before moving down to Cola's cock. He stared at him blushing before gently licking the magic food soul's tip. Cola loudly moaned covering his red face. 

"Still sensitive Huh?" Hamburger questioned. 

"No…!" Cola shouted. "Don't fucking stop bro…!"

The response startled Hamburger, making him flushed. 

"A..alright bro, whatever you say." He said.

The strength food soul continued licking Cola's cock as his hot breath was hitting on it, making the magic food soul moan more and more. Hamburger watch his friend moaning in pleasure; having an uncomfortable feeling inside his pants. He cursed under his breath before pulling down his pants letting out his giant cock. Cola chuckled seeing his bro pulling out his cock. 

"Hehe, got hard from my moaning?" Cola asked. 

"Fuck yea." Hamburger replied. The strength food soul was getting too horny to continue licking and went back to face Cola giving him a kiss. 

"I wanna ram my cock inside you..." Hamburger said breathing heavily. 

Cola couldn't respond in time as his bro grabbed his thighs spreading his legs open. Cola watch Hamburger putting on a condom before the food soul lay down on him smiling. Face to face to his lover, they kiss before slowly penetrate Cola's hole. The magic food soul loudly moan shivering in pain.

"You're ok bro…?" Hamburger asked. 

"Yea…." Cola respond holding on to his bro. "Just go easy on me…"

"Ok."

Hamburger smiled before slowly thrusting. Cola closed his eyes blushing, lightly grabbing on Hamburger's ponytail. Then the magic food soul gave him a sweet kiss; Hamburger stared down at Cola's blushed face smiling. 

"Hey bro..." Hamburger said blushing. "You look so cute down there…."

"Oh…Thanks bro…" Cola respond giving his bro a smile. 

Hamburger slowly stop and pulled his cock out; Cola looked at him with a disappointed look. 

"What's wrong bro?" 

"Nothing bro…. I…. Wanna know what it feels like… A cock inside my hole." 

Hamburger flushed averting his eyes. Cola blushed before giving him a smile. He avert as well feeling a little embarrassed. 

"I mean it not too late bro…!" Cola said, sounding like a whisper. But his bro heard it before his body starting to burn up.

"…I guess so…"

~~×~~

With the beach towels they were carrying, Hamburger was on all fours shivering. Cola lightly rubbing a little bit of lotion around his bro tight hole. 

"Ah…" Hamburger softly moaned. "It's so cold…"

"Yea…" Cola respond blushing. "But it so small I… might need to put some inside…"

"Ok…"

Cola squeezed a little more lotion in his hand and lightly rubbed some more on Hamburger's hole. Before slowly and gently penetrate it with his index finger. Hamburger flinched, feeling the weird pressure inside his hole. He moaned while grabbing on the towel tightly. 

"Fuck!" Hamburger shouted. Cola flushed hearing the strength food soul moan like that; making him wanting to keep going. The magic food soul continued fingering Hamburger, making him to moan more as he clenching his teeth. 

"Please be gentle with me bro!" Hamburger cried. 

"Shut up bro…" Cola respond giving him a smile. "This is hot…"

Cola stopped before climbing on top of him. Hamburger shivered before feeling a bigger pressure inside of him. The strength food soul loudly moan tighten his grip. His moaning made Cola to moan and thrust faster. But his thrusting was too much to handle before the magic food soul cum inside. 

"….!"

Something feel weird. Something slimy was inside Hamburger. They flushed realizing what just happen. The two were too scared to move despite being inside a barn. Cola apologized what he had done, going overbroad. Hamburger was still embarrassed from it and covered his face in shame.

"Bro….?" Cola asked in a worry tone. "…bro…?"

~~×~~

Inside the inn, Steak was by the door Hamburger and Cola were sharing a room in, knocking. He had an annoyed look as knocking turn to baming. 

"Hamburger! Cola!" Steak shouted. "The award ceremony will start soon! Open up!"

Steak continued baming while inside the room, Hamburger and Cola were in the bed together not moving. Their bodies were red and their faces were sweaty. Too embarrassed to leave the room till their vacation was over.

It turn out Hamburger won first place.... again. Though he didn't get his award that night, at least they shipped it in Midgar 2 weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was based on a post on a discord server that has the word bro and immediately it a hamcola thing. This one was a quick one too which i never done this before but still I hope you guys like it!


End file.
